Dream and Destiny
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: Dream and destiny are two things that can never be mixed. You can hope about dream, but you can't hope the destiny, but the destiny can lead you to something unexpected, especially for our favorite bluenette, who will never get enough of it.


Windy Destiny

Destiny is something that you will never be able to deny, nevertheless, it is something that will pass your life just like a wind, leaving only a little trace of coldness or warmness behind. Destiny, whether it can be a hard to be accepted or easy to be accepted one, will always happens in your life, and even though maybe you don't like it, it will occur, it will pass you, it will change to another destiny, as if the destiny is just like a lifeless robot or statue. It can move, but it will come to you without thinking about your heart, your emotion. But whatever happens, humans must always face the destiny which lies in front of them with a smile graced upon their lips, and even though humans are hurt by their own destiny, those who forget it will simply win, and those who always think about it will simply fall.

The most annoying thing that I can see about destiny is the fact that the destiny itself is a mysterious one. You can not know what the destiny that lies in front of you, even though it is near, by guessing or analyzing. Even the greatest detective on the earth surface does not know what's the destiny is, or where the destiny lead them too. It seems that the destiny blocks itself from its surrounding, or we, humans. Just like a fortress around a flower garden. As if the fortress stores a large amount of weapon that can destroy the flower garden. If we are the flower garden, we will be destroyed just like a small ant against an elephant.

But it is humans, right? The most curious creatures in the earth surface. Human will always wonder about the destiny, the meaning of destiny, or just how the destiny works. But I bet that until the end of time, human will never know anything about destiny. But it is me. I am grouped into a large amount of people who wants to know about the meaning of destiny, the secret of destiny. Even though I know I can't see the destiny, but I trust the destiny, just like it trusts me.

Or that was what I thought before.

By the time when I am verging eleventh, I have traveled across the Sinnoh region, with my beloved friend whom I love so much, and will always be. I have seen a lot of thing. From a certain group who directs their purpose into a small, yellow pokemon that they will never get, a large group who has a purpose to take the world by governing the time and space, a gym leader who has a title as the best gym leader, but he is bored by a not so high quality battle, a Pokemon which gets a title as an Alpha Pokemon, a lot of different gym leaders with different persomality, contest hall, rival, friends, a certain spiky haired teenager who always flirts when he found a girl (and being knocked out by a certain purple-bluish Pokemon), and the last but not least, a certain raven haired trainer who unfortunately so childish and dense, wants to be a Pokemon master.

Well, the last thing I mentioned is the most interesting one.

It is another sunny day in Twinleaf Town. Even though the season in Sinnoh region has reached the fall season, but unexpectedly, it is sunny today. The sun bathed everyone, every creature, every shadow, every human and animals in its radiance with glee, expecting nothing but calmness and relaxing aura around it. The sun seems to be the most active today, and the orange-yellowish light, just like the color of gold can be seen everywhere.

The birds can be seen flying above with happiness as well. The bird Pokemons to be précised. The bird-shaped shadows that block the sun can be seen everywhere in a fast way or maybe, in a slower way. Their formations seem to attract an amount of people, making them look up to the azure sky to observe the beauty of the creator's creation. Whether it is with a smile or an empty expression, from their eyes, everybody can know that they enjoy everything above, and forget everything beneath.

The sky is the best in this time, when it is so crystal clear, no cloud blocks the light from the glorious sky above. It is indeed, a very beautiful day. A day when someone got their own cheerfulness just by looking at the surroundings and environment. A day when the flowers bloomed, even though it is not the perfect season to bloom. A day when you can know your life, just by feeling the nature around. A day when you can take a rest from your endless work. A day when your journey can be started…

Or can be ended.

I hate this day. This is the day when everything in my life will be separated into pieces. No, shattered into pieces and it is hard to be repaired. This is the day when my purpose… no, our purpose will be different, and we can't walk to the same destination as we used to be. This is the day when I will be separated from a certain raven haired man, with tanned skin, who happened to be my friend, and will always be my friend. I will be separated to him, someone whose death will never be my dream.

I will be separated from Ash.

I will never forget everything that has happened between us. He is a very special friend, and will always be like that. We have seen so many things throughout Sinnoh. We have known each other as if we were together since we were in our mother's womb. I know him, he knows me. We share a lot in common, just like the fact that his first Pokemon, Pikachu, did not obey him, and it is all the same with Piplup. Our foolishness, our precious event before we start our journey, our personality, such as stubbornness (I am not dense, duh!), are all the same. It made me feel that I am not alone in this world. Talking with him about all of these is a very good one, because he is the only one who knows, the only ones who experiences something before me.

I thought that we will never be separated. I thought that our destination, our goal, even though it is different, will always support each other, and I am looking forward another journey with him. I think the destiny has chosen me to be always with him, accompanying him in every journey that he will experience, rubbing his back when he is in a desperate time, giving him a word of affirmation in every way, giving him and me too a tranquility that I will never get from anyone.

Maybe it is all just a mere dream from me, a girl who is nothing compares to this world which is oh so big and oh so unexpected. I know that not believing the unexpected will make the unexpected come to you without any worries, and I know that even though the unexpected can be expected, but the unexpected will remain unexpected, and the unexpected will never be what you wanted, and the unexpected will never become your expected. The unexpected and the expected come from the destiny itself, and the destiny will be the one which chooses it. (And I must praise myself for repeating the word expected and unexpected in my thinking. Wait a minute… I have just added one for each.)

Dream and destiny will never be mixed, no matter how much hope you have in your minds. When the destiny comes, the dream will go away, just like the wave of the sea. It comes and goes.

I am glued to my dream, but not to my destiny.

That's maybe the reason why I am so hurt inside when I heard that Ash and I will go to the separate way. We can not be here for each other again. We can not high fived again, and do a lot of things that make me smile just like a small child getting her doll from her mother.

I leaned back on the tree bark that I am sitting, recalling the best memory I have with him recently, with a sad look towards the pond, Verity Lake, in front of me. The scenery of Verity Lake usually will give me a calmness that I could only get from it, but this time, I just can not. The lake Verity, is still the best lake in the Sinnoh region (at least it is my opinion, and I can know that not only me that has this opinion). But this time is different… I am hurt so much now, really.

The patch of grass which I am sitting on is still, a green grass which could only be found around Twinleaf town. It is fresh and free somehow, just like the motto of the city is. The wind that is blown from the northern part of me blown the grass, fluttering the tip of it just like crazy but somehow, heart warming and breath taking to be seen. I love this place, but it is just not the time, I know it full well. It is still and indeed, warm and delicate. But different from what I felt when I was in a good mood.

The lake is blown by the calm breeze, making a small ripple from side to side. Just by looking at the outer side of the lake, you can know that it is indeed a elegant and beautiful lake. It is indeed a proper place for a legendary Pokemon lives.

Let's stop talking about pokemon and the nature now, let's talk about my feeling, something that is really matter for me now.

I remained a blank state now, not knowing to know what to do, not knowing to know what to think, painted by a color that I, as a human, too blind to see.

"Hey Dawn!"

I gasped a little bit I heard the words which are flown through the a voice that I recognized so much, my dearest friend, a friend who picks me up from a garden of withered flower, to the garden of full of sunshine.

Just as I looked to my left side, I found him sat beside me, with a hard to be explained expression that is formed by all the part of his charming face. But his smile, however, is still a gorgeous one. A smile just like a small child to his or her mother, but it still gives them a sense of belief, a sense of courage that is hard to be explained, but indeed and still, heart warming. As he leaned backward with me, copying every act of my body, he rested his head on the tree bark and looked at the sky above, the blue sky where no cloud can be seen anywhere, showing a light, clear day for every one to behold.

He lowered his gaze as his brown eyes meet mine, and with a little sparkle that could be seen from his eyes, he smiled again to me, as if his lips can not be separated from a smile that only he can make. A smile that he has trained from his child state, a smile that will melt my heart just by seeing a perfect curve from his lip.

"Hey, Ash!"

Wow, what a way reply a conversation. I must think about any other way if I don't want the rest of my time with him is spent just by looking at a certain lake. But wait, I don't even know what his purpose is being here.

But I just could not do it, I must say that again. I just can't do anything properly right now, in front of him. Usually, I just did usual thing to him, nothing to think about my feeling and thought. But this time is different, because this is the last day in my life, maybe, I can be with him. As if I am falling to his brown eyes, I just keep staring at him in awe, admiring every side of his gentle face.

The sun, even though it is not as shines as it used to be at the afternoon, because of the fact that it is near a dewfall time, is still shining throughout the day. Weird for me though, as a native person from Sinnoh city. Here, in Sinnoh, usually the night will occur longer than the day, thus, the sun will be set at 4.00 pm. But this day, that does not happen, as if the sun wants to give me and the man I love with the shiniest that it can give to the humanity, letting us to cherish every thing in this world in peace, together.

The man I love? Well, maybe yes, but maybe I should stop thinking about that.

"Hey, Dawn, What is it? You looked sad," he said with a comforting smile, as if he does not want me to show any expression of sadness in my face, which I must say, that is very sweet and I appreciate it so much.

Once again, I am falling into his eyes, as I keep staring at him, not knowing what to say. As if his eyes have a certain power that only he can emanate, but it is simply, charming and elegant. Nevertheless, I know and I vow to myself that I just can not make this thing happens throughout the rest of our should-be-cherished time. So, a word began to flow fluently through my mouth, words that maybe he has been bored to be heard by him.

"No need to worry,"

I can not say that I am not worrying about him. I indeed worried him, every time he faced danger and everything that is near to be called as a disaster, which unfortunately, can be caused by me. Now, I am worried not only because of his safety, but I am also worried that he will forget me, and giving me no hope to be with him again.

"That's when I am worried the most," he replied with a small chuckle that was flown from his mouth. Usually, I will deny it and I will say that it is not true, but somehow, I just can not say that. All things that I could do is just giving him a soft, delicate smile.

He seems to notice this, by giving me a body language that made me think about that. He tilted his head to the left side with a slight awkward, yet worried expression crossed his face. I just can not say but smile at my heart.

I could feel the usual wind that is blown throughout the environment of Lake Verity, It goes through us, leaving nothing but just a slight small gust that you can see only by looking the impact, or what it caused to other things that is passed by the wind, just like a fluttering grass and leaves. You know, and I know, that I can not know the length of the wind, or maybe the width of the wind, you will never know the color of the wind, but you know the feeling and warmth of the wind. As if the wind only goes and comes, leaving nothing but warmth or coldness. As if the wind only hears a little piece of my thought, before it goes again to another new direction, just like a never ending journey.

Never ending journey, but mine will be ended.

"Dawn? What's the matter?" a voice that is flown from Ash's mouth began to strike my ear drums again, making me snapped out from my mind and giving him my full attention. His face still forms a hint of worry and doubt, but I can know from my heart that he is trying to comfort me.

I will miss everything from him. I will miss his sound, his touch, his smile, and everything that even the world can not mention one by one. As if he has been so near to me, and I know that it really is. I will miss him. I will miss him calling my name, with a sound and intonation that only he can make, with the only softness that only he can create.

"Ash…"

"Look, that flower!"

"Eh?"

I could feel his presence is just faded from my side as he moved his body to bow gently, picking a certain flower which seems to be bloomed beautifully, and it is sparkling just like crazy. The flower's petal is the largest and the most elegant among what I have ever seen, and it gave me serenity just by looking at one side, and another calmness from another side. I know that I like flower that I felt so attached and recognized this flower, a white flower with a slight pink on the tip of it. No, not the pink that you can see when someone is blushing. A pink color that somehow give… you a sense of…

"…Gratitude"

"What?"

"Yes, Gracidea flower, the flower that is used to show your gratitude," Ash said as he observed the flower with a hard to be explained expression, and with a soft smile, he handed it to me, leaving me in a confused state, that even I can not recognize it, "… for you Dawn, thank you for everything." 

With those words, I just can not restrain myself but crying suddenly on his chest. I know that I am not a hysterical girl, but usually, I can be just like that, just like a small girl that is tripped from a stone, without anybody to help. I just soaked all my tears to his shoulder, making him stared at me with a look that only he can explain the meaning of it. But without looking, I know that he gave me a soft look, trying to understand everything that has just happened.

"Will you really go?" I said with a not understandable pitch, as if I only knew the fact that he would go just a minute ago. I want to be a brave girl, leaving my tear stored in my Sapphire eyes, but right now, everything has been ruined. Everything that even I can not recognized. I keep repeating those words between my tears.

The wind began to flutter the tip of the grass harder, as if it wants Ash to understand. At last he understood me, and making a soft smile, before replying my question, just before the strong wind suddenly stop, as if it is proud of its successful job.

"I will, Dawn. Unfortunately, I must," he said, with a sad smile, rubbing my back as I kept my head on his chest. Usually some girls will blushed and their heart will be throbbing hard when they were too near with their crush, male friend. But I am not, maybe because of the fact that I am growing more and more attached to him, and I do not mind putting my head on his chest, keeping myself with ward. As if I have plucked from a tragedy tale, and dropped to a place where a sky will always be blue.

The wind became a soft one, as if it is sad when it knew me crying. Everything that happened in front of it will never be forgotten by it, even though it has no memory, but it is true, and I believed it. Nature is with us, and Nature knows us.

A thing popped up from my mind, and my brain began to transfer it to my mouth, and my mouth respond it, making me saying something that I want him to answer with an honesty, and I want it to be real.

"Will you ever forget me?" I said, still keeping my head on his chest, and I swear I could feel his rub began to become slower just a little bit.

The silence began to cover us. Only a soft wind that fluttered the tip of the grass and create the ripple on the lake verity, no fog today. Only a certain sun that begin to set on that horizon, leaving nothing but darkness.

With a small chuckle, his words began to strike my ear drum again.

"You know, you are just like my mother,"

Honestly, I am not the smartest girl in the world. I know that I can not thing with logic much, and I know that math in this Pokemon world is not a favourite object. I am not the smartest girl, but which girls will not be confused if someone told them that?

"You are sweet, you are caring, you are brave. You know what to do in every thing, and you love crying, I mean you cried much in this journey, showing that your emotion is still pure. You can know my feeling just by looking my eyes. You cherished my dream, and keep cheering me for it. You are not different from my mother, Delia Ketchum," he said with a softened gaze, even though I did not see it.

I am touched by his words. I am touched, extremely.

"I know that I left her for my journey," he said, continuing. "But you know? She is always in my heart," he said again as my head has not been on his chest anymore and my tears has been dried. "And you are no different than her. You will always be in my heart."

The wind comes again, agreeing Ash's statement.

"Look at this, Dawn. It is beautiful right?" Ash said again, picking the Gracidea flower that is seemed to be forgotten, lying on the ground without moving.

And for the first in this day, I gave him a true, genuine smile.

"Yes…Indeed," I said as I can feel my hand touch his hand that is holding the flower.

The wind is blown in happiness, as if it loved seeing to hearts that will never be separated, even though far away, because we have made a promise together, to never forget. We have only scratched the surface of the world we have got to know. Together moving forward, even though we are far apart. So I hope Ash, you can be inside my heart and always keep our words that we have made once again. I know this day, I will say good bye, but we can still seeing each other on the other side of the moon right? Good bye, but not now, for eternity.

Destiny and dream maybe are something that can not be mixed for your good, but somehow, the destiny and dream can lead to your true intention right, and it is felt by me, it is felt by Ash, it is felt by the world, it is felt by those who believe in the word…

"…dream"

The wind has gone. The sun has set, every thing, every shadow, every feeling, every reflection that is done in front of the sea has gone.

But will never be forgotten.


End file.
